


Everything Has Changed

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are getting married. They don't know what last name to choose so Harry arranges something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

Niall paced back and forth across the dressing room floor, his hands running nervously through his hair as he kept muttering to himself. Zayn finally had enough, “Niall, if you ruin your hair one more time, I’m smacking you. This is the last time I’m fixing it!”

 

He sat Niall down by his shoulders into the chair and grabbed some hair gel, running his fingers through Niall’s hair to try and fix the quiff that he had done perfectly this morning. Liam slipped into the room and smiled, “How’s he holding up?”

 

Zayn groaned, “He is just… Annoying. He won’t calm down, he won’t stop ruining his hair and I’m about to chuck myself out the window!” Liam came over and chuckled, giving Zayn a soft peck on the lips, “Calm down, baby.”

 

Zayn instantly did, looking back down to continue fixing Niall’s hair. Liam hopped up onto the counter, looking down at Niall, “What seems to be the problem? You’re the only one freaking out. Harry’s calm and collected. Are you having second thoughts?”

 

Niall quickly looked up at Liam, making Zayn let out a frustrated groan, “Of course not! I still want to marry him, Liam. It’s just that we don’t have a last name yet! Why would he go through the wedding, when neither of us picked out who’s last name we wanted to take?! And we don’t want to do double names so what are we doing to do, Liam?”

 

Liam chuckled softly and Zayn and Niall both looked at him like he was crazy, “Shit, sorry. Right, not funny. But uhmm, Niall, you should calm down because Harry’s got it all figured out.” Niall sighed and sunk back into his seat, slouching down.

 

Liam smiled and kissed Niall’s cheek as he got up, “Everything will be okay. By the way, Harry looks amazing.” Zayn made a noise of protest and Liam stood up, turning Zayn’s face to him, giving him a sweet and loving kiss, “I love you.” Zayn smiled instantly, “I love you, too.”

 

Liam made his way out and Zayn finished Niall’s hair, smiling when it was perfect, “There. Please don’t ruin it now. Harry’s got everything under control.” Niall scoffed, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m worried about.”

 

Zayn smiled and helped Niall out of his seat and over to the closet. Niall was already in his black dress pants with the black leather shoes that he just bought.

 

He just needed everything else. Zayn helped him into the white button up, letting Niall tuck it into his trousers before buttoning it up for him, frowning a bit. Niall looked at his best friend, “Why are you frowning?”

 

Zayn looked up into Niall’s eyes and smiled a bit, “You’re getting married, Ni… I’m just so happy for you.” He saw Zayn’s eyes filled with tears and he quickly hugged him.

 

Zayn returned it and sniffled a bit before pulling away, “Enough of the sappy shit.” Niall laughed and let Zayn fix the rest of his buttons before grabbing the pink tie.

 

Because Harry just HAD to have pink somewhere in the wedding. Zayn did Niall’s tie and then put his collar down before grabbing the black blazer, letting Niall slid his arms into it.

 

He buttoned it up and took a step back, smiling, “You look great, Ni.” Niall smiled and took in Zayn’s outift, just a simple black suit with a black tie.

 

He smiled, “You too, Zee. I can’t believe I’m getting married.” He looked down at the engagement ring Harry got him and his heart swelled with love for the curly-haired boy.

 

Zayn looked up as Louis peeked his head inside, “Guys, it’s time.” Niall felt his nerves start to kick in as Zayn kissed his cheek before walking out with Louis.

 

Niall looked into the mirror as memories raced through his mind. When he was 17 and he first met Harry as they were put into a group.

 

Even then, he though the boy was the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. His thoughts then went to when him and Harry got trapped in the basement of Harry’s new flat when all the other boys left to get all of Harry’s other stuff from the flat he shared with Louis.

 

They ended up talking the whole time and somehow, feelings were shared and they shared their first kiss in that very basement. Ever since then, Niall had practically lived at Harry’s flat.

 

The boys knew about their relationship and they helped them keep it a secret, considering they were still helping Liam and Zayn with their relationship that has happened since the X-Factor. Niall then thought to the first time him and Harry made love.

 

It was in Spain and they were lying out by the beach after hours, hidden under the dock, talking in hushed voices, letting their hands roam. Next thing Niall knew, Harry was fingering him open while both of their clothes were discarded and then Harry was pushing inside him and Niall never felt closer to Harry then in that time.

 

Niall then thought about the time that Harry had to sell his flat because he wanted to move in with Niall but his apartment was too big. Harry cried all day because he had so many memories in that flat with Niall and Niall just held him while the movers took Harry’s stuff out to the truck to be taken to Niall’s place since it was bigger.

 

Niall smiled as the thought about the time him and Harry came out to the fans. It was in the middle of a concert and Niall had to clue what was going on but the rest of the boys seemed to.

 

They started to softly sing “Everything Has Changed” because it was Harry and Niall’s song. Harry had walked over to Niall and held his hand out, his eyes asking Niall if he could have this dance.

 

Niall looked around before placing his hand in Harry’s, hearing the fans scream. Harry pulled him close and started to dance with him, swaying them side to side.

 

Niall couldn’t help but smile, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. Once the song was over, Harry stepped back and got down on one knee, putting the mic to his lips to be heard over the fans screams, “Niall James Horan, I love you. I have loved you for 3 years now. We may be young but I know for a fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Will you marry me?”

 

Niall couldn’t do anything but cry and nod his head as Harry slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed him for the first time in front of thousands of fans who were obviously taping it and putting it all over tumblr and twitter no doubt. After that, the fans did nothing but support them. A little after that, Liam and Zayn came out and it was the same thing, the fans supported them to no end.

 

Niall was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked in the mirror to see his Mum. He turned to her and smiled, “Hi, Mum. I’m nervous…”

 

Niall’s Mum smiled and placed a hand on her son’s cheek, “I know you are, love. But you’re getting married, you’re going to be nervous. But I feel like Harry is the one for you and you two are great for each other.” Niall smiled and gave his Mum a hug because taking a deep breath.

 

He walked out with her, their arms linked as he heard the music start. He walked through the doors and slowly looked up, his breath catching in his throat as he looked down the aisle at the boy that was about to become his husband.

 

His suit was identical to Niall’s and his curls were pushed back in the quiff that everyone loved so much. His green eyes were shining and he was smiling brightly as he stepped down a few steps, holding his hand out to Niall.

 

Louis was on his other side, being Harry’s best man and Gemma was behind him. Zayn was Niall’s best man with Liam behind him.

 

Niall walked with his Mum the last few feet, everyone in the church smiling as they saw Niall’s Mum kiss his cheek before he took Harry’s hand, stepping up to the alter with him. They faced each other and smiled brightly, tears in both their eyes.

 

As everyone sat down and listened intently to the preacher, memories raced through everyone’s minds. They couldn’t think of a better person to be with Harry or Niall except for each other because they just fit perfectly.

 

When Niall heard the words “I do” come out of Harry’s mouth, his bottom lip started to quiver. This was it, he was getting married to Harry Styles.

 

He felt a nudge and turned to see Zayn, mouthing to him to say I do. He blinked and turned back around, “I do.”

 

His cheeks flushed red as everyone chuckled. The preacher smiled, “I now pronounce you Harry and Niall Storan. You may now kiss.”

 

Niall raised an eyebrow at Harry, “Storan?” Harry smiled a bit and squeezed Niall’s hand, playing with the wedding ring that was now on his finger, “Yeah. I figured since we couldn’t decide on who’s name to take and since we don’t want double last names… We could use Storan. In honor of all the fans who shipped us and supported us.”

 

Niall smiled brightly and threw his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing him slowly and loving as Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist, kissing him back. Everyone cheered and clapped as the boys ran down the aisle, holding hands, ready to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
